Mortal Obedience
by AriaMirror1028
Summary: Alak Tarr is now alone and in serious need of help to get through this hard time. Anelleine is a wished away turned servant who has been banished for defying the goblin king. Can she handle being the servant of an unwilling Castithan or will both fail to survive. Alec/OC Warnings: Character death, may add more later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: I do intend for this to have multiple chapters but I do still like reviews so log in and let me know what you think.**

**Ch1.**

It was dark outside in the labyrinth and the young girl was kneeling before the goblin king in his throne room, glaring defiantly as she awaited her sentence. She was once a wished away infant but her sister failed the labyrinth. Now she was a servant in the castle who really didn't like her king's latest order to the point where she was willing to disobey the man she feared most in this realm.

"You've disappointed me Anelleine. Have I not taken good care of you since you were a baby," he asked in a dangerously calm tone of voice.

She narrowed her eyes, "Yes, but you ask for too much in return. I am a human not a concubine."

He raised an eyebrow at her continued insubordination, "You know there is a penalty for disobeying me Anelleine."

"The bog is your usual threat sire," she gave him a look that dared him to do just that.

"Oh no, not for you my darling," he chuckled, "I have a new idea for you. You came from the aboveground originally. Let's see how you deal with what the terraformers have done to the earth shall we?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "You're banishing me," he nodded, "It's dangerous up there."

He smirked at her. He loved seeing his subjects cower in fear, "You'll be quite safe where I'm leaving you."

He stood and offered her a crystal. She shied away from it in fear of where he would send her. Jareth smiled, "Take the crystal. It will land you in a safe little town where you can find a new master to serve. Refuse it and I will drop you in the middle of the badlands and see how you fare there."

She swallowed and accepted the orb which immediately engulfed her in a bright light before disappearing altogether. She looked around. She appeared to have landed in someone's office in the mortal world. She tried to move quietly to hide in a corner but the woman by the window had already spotted her.

"Where did you come from," she asked.

Anelleine was frightened, "I don't think you'll believe me if I say Miss."

"Try me," the woman stated flatly.

"Do you believe in fairytales," she asked.

"Depends on why you're asking. What do fairy tales have to do with you," the woman looked at her curiously.

"I'm from one and I've just been banished by my king," she whimpered.

"Which one," the woman asked.

"Labyrinth," she answered.

"Don't try to tell me you're the girl who wished her brother away," the woman raised her eyebrow.

Anelleine shook her head, "No. I was the baby that was wished away. The goblins answer many who need the labyrinth's lessons. My sister was one of them but she failed to learn."

"I see and the goblin king just banished you to Defiance," the woman almost laughed.

"No," the girl corrected, "He banished me for being defiant."

"This town is called Defiance. Perhaps he was trying to be ironic," the woman suggested.

The girl would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been trained not to use such gestures, "That does sound like something he would do."

"Well first thing's first. I am Amanda. I'm the mayor of this town. What is your name," the woman moved towards her.

"Anelleine, Madame Mayor. His Majesty named me Anelleine. I don't know what my name used to be," she held as still as possible hoping not to be punished for trespassing.

"Well Anelleine, you can just call me Amanda. Now we have to figure out what to do with you. What are you used to doing in your life," Amanda helped the trebling teen to her feet.

"I was a servant at the castle. I'm used to doing everything I am told," she answered tentatively.

Amanda nodded, "Perhaps the Tarr family will have some use for you. Their son has just lost the love of his life and his parents are worried that he doesn't take much care of himself. If they tell you all his survival needs do you think you can help him meet them even if he protests?"

She nodded, "It may not be easy but I'll try."

"I'll have my law keeper take you to them," Amanda decided and pulled out a strange device that the girl was confused and nervous about, "It's a hailer Anelleine. It's how I contact other people when they are not in hearing distance."

She nodded and sat down on the couch hoping that was okay. Amanda made no comment or motion to tell her that she wasn't allowed so it had to be.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: I did warn about the character death right. Sorry to the readers that like Kristy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's note: I started this about halfway through season one and a lot of the details got lost in translation so forget the whole Datak is mayor part. R&R appreciated. Login reviews preferred.**

**Ch2.**

Datak answered the door moments after the bell rang, leaving Stauma to continue trying to get Alak to eat. If this went on much longer they were going to have to take him to the doctor. He was surprised to see the law keeper on the door step with a redheaded human who was in serious need of a bath.

"What's this about law keeper? I have my son to attend to," he sighed, weary from continuous efforts to get through to his son.

"That's exactly why we're here. The mayor believes that this girl can help get him back on his feet and functioning in society again," Nolan patted the girl on the shoulder but she kept her head down.

The castithan raised his eyebrows, "You expect me to let this filthy human into my house.

With grace that was rare to find in humans she knelt to the ground and bowed low before him, her hands flat against the ground on either side of her head, "Please sir, I will do anything you ask of me. I've been a servant my whole life. I can do nothing else. It's all I know."

"A servant? Your whole life? How many masters have you served," he raised an astonished brow.

"Only one sir. I disobeyed him only once and he banished me to this town," she explained still bowing.

"Why did you disobey him," he asked in a calm tone of voice.

She shuddered sensing the power radiation off him and the judgment in his tone. This was a man who was willing to do anything that would serve his purposes, "I refused to warm his bed and become his bride."

"Was your master of high standing?"

She considered how to word her answer for that question, "He is of the highest class in his home country."

"So why did you refuse him?"

"It was my job to help him find a bride worthy of his status. I am of the servants class and not worthy," she replied.

"If you're so unworthy of him then why would he ask you to be his bride?"

"It's hard to find anyone worthy of him. He was trying to settle for what he could get. I had to protect his status even at my own expense," she prayed to God he couldn't tell she was lying.

"How are you with adapting?"

"I will conform to new ways as soon as I learn them and should you choose to allow me to serve your family sir I will do my best to serve you well without insulting you or your people."

"And you believe you can help my son through the loss of his beloved wife?"

Honesty seemed like the best policy to answer a question he would most definitely find out the real answer to if he did allow her to serve his household, "I do not know but I would do all that I can for him."

"I see. You may go law keeper. I'll ensure this girl is well taken care of," he waved a dismissive hand and Nolan reluctantly left. The girl remained on her knees bowing and awaiting Datak's next order, "Stand up and come inside. Remove your shoes and close the door behind you. You'll be cleaning up any dirt you track inside," she smiled to herself and obeyed, "Do you have a name?"

"Anelleine sir," she set her tattered shoes by the door out of the way.

"You may call me Master Datak. My wife you may call Mistress Stauma, and our son you may call Master Alak. He will be your main master in this house with the exception of when his orders contradict my own," he spoke as if he hadn't heard her.

"Yes Master Datak," she kept her eyes on the floor.

"I'll have one of the other servants draw you a bath and get you some clean clothes. If you have anything in those oversized pockets of yours you wish to keep I would suggest you take it out now and place it on the dining room table so it won't get burned with the rest of your filthy garments," he stated and left the room.

She looked up to see the dining room table in the next room through an arch. Immediately she removed five items from her pockets and placed them on the table. Her diary, a pen charmed to never run out of ink, a copy of the book 'Labyrinth' which was issued to all wished away children, and a crystal for one wish, also given to all wished away children. Unfortunately she couldn't use it to go against the king's orders so she was stuck in her banishment.

**TBC…**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Hopefully she'll get to meet the rest of the Tarr family in the next chapter. Depends what my brain tells me to write. R&R appreciated.**


End file.
